Stay back here
by stormy spirit
Summary: *Sequal to History repeated* Just how can anyone try to begin a new life in a new world when they loved their old one so much. Taiora, concentrates on tai and Soras lives after marriage and after a devastating incident, that changed their whole lives
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon in any way shape or form.  
  
This is the sequal to my fic 'History repeated' so you might want to read that one first. it dosn't efect the general stroy but it would help you get to know the characters more.  
  
Stay back here  
  
Chapter one  
  
Bright pure sunlight flooded into the bedroom froma gap in the curtains. Tai was wide awake now, he'd never be able to get back to sleep. Suppressing seeing as though Cameron had kept him awake all night. He rolled onto his side and smiled at the serene scene next to him.  
  
His wife's glossy auburn hair fell over her face as she rapped her arms around their nine-month-old son, in a tight motherly embrace. His soft little tuft of brown hair tickled against her chin as they both slept.  
  
He'd never seen a child as perfect as Cameron. His delicate little hands, his huge lively amber eyes, his spiky soft hair, every part of him seemed to be extraordinary and amazing that Tai could ever make something so wonderful. It was still hard to believe that he actually had a son. It was still hard to believe that he was married to Sora, he loved her even more now for blessing him wife such a wonderful gift. His whole life seemed to be complete now, he had everything he ever wanted and nothing was going to change that.  
  
There was no point in just lying here. He might as well go for an early morning jog before he had to go to work. He rolled out of bed and pulled on some jogging bottoms and a white T-shirt.  
  
He leaned across the bed and stroked Sora's face then kissed her gently on her forehead. Her eyelids fluttered as she smiled sleepily up at him.  
  
" I'm just going for a jog," He whispered into her ear so as not to wake the baby.  
  
" Stay," She mumbled,  
  
" I'll be back soon, I'm just going through the park,"  
  
She groaned and buried her nose into her sleeping son's hair. Tai kissed her once more and walk into the living room. He grabbed his keys off the coffee table and shut the front door quietly behind him.  
  
The chilly early morning air nipped at his face as he ran lightly through the deserted park. He glanced at his digital watch, he had already been out for half an hour, he'd better go back soon.  
  
Just as he was about to turn around and go home to a welcoming breakfast and nice hot shower he noticed a cramped figure sitting on a bench ten yards in front of him. He instantly recognised that spiky red hair and dark blue jacket. He taught at a soccer school on the outskirts of town. The kid was definitely Davis in his fourth year class. Poor kid he knew he'd been having a hard time at home lately. He must have had a really bad night to be out this early in the morning. Davis was a good kid underneath, even he did seem to get into trouble a lot.  
  
" Davis you alright?" He asked kindly. The boy didn't move or say a word. Tai sat down on the cold bench beside him.  
  
" It's a pretty early time for you to be going to school isn't it?"  
  
" Actually I've been waiting for you Mr Kamiya," The boys voice was deep and husky like an ancient drawl," We all have," He reached out a wrinkled old hand of his jacket sleeve and grabbed hold of Tai's arm.  
  
There was a loud bang that echoed around the silent park, light erupted from nowhere, a hurricane scale wind rushed past Tai. He felt Davis dragging him down somewhere. He screwed up his eyes against the wind and the blinding light.  
  
Suddenly everything was calm. He hardly dared to open his eyes, but very slowly he did.  
  
He was standing in a circular room pathed with slippery marble over the floor and walls. There was no windows or lamps but the place was filled with light.  
  
" What the hell!" he cried with shock, " Where am I?" He yelled to no one. His questioned bounced off the shiny walls and echoed around him.  
  
" You are in the company of the lords of tern," That strange husky voice informed him. He spun around and stared at a long table carved out of the same white marble as the whole room. Five ancient looking men sat on the opposite side of the table staring at him with blank withered faces. They all had identical long white beards and fine hair that reached down to the floor. They all wore rich purple velvet cloaks with golden belts around their thin waists. Their faces seemed to droop with saggy wrinkles, all of their eyes were cold and hard like ice.  
  
" And what the hell am I doing here!" he cried with rage.  
  
" You Taichi are our chosen one," The Lord sitting in the middle spoke to him. Each syllable seemed to reek with mystery and magic.  
  
" Your what!" This must be a dream, any second now he would wake up next to Sora and hear Cameron crying in the next room.  
  
" We have searched for many years, through many worlds to find one who was fit to become the next Nton. And finally from all our years of searching we have discovered you Taichi. You are to be the Nton. Guardian and teacher of the three,"  
  
Tai's jaw dropped and he stared at the old man.  
  
" Uh I don't think so somehow," he muttered, " I'm not a guardian of anything thank you very much. I know you've obviously been looking for a very long time, but I'm not your Nton or what ever it is. So if you'll just point me in the direction of the exit and I'll be going home,"  
  
" No Taichi. This is your home now, our world. You are the Nton and you shall live your destiny. You are the only one who can prepare the children for the dangers they shall face,"  
  
" Look I don't care what you guys want I'm not guarding anything! I've already got a teaching job and I'm quite happy with it," He turned around and walked arouse the marble floor.  
  
" You cannot run away from your destiny Taichi. If you do it shall follow you to the end of the worlds,"  
  
Tai paused and frowned.  
  
" What makes you think I'm you Nton then?"  
  
" You are the one who sees what others do not,"  
  
" You hear and feel what others cannot sense,"  
  
" You have a great gift Taichi. You are the only mortal who cam bring out the gifts of the three,"  
  
" But I don't want to be a ' Nton'. I've got a family... and an apartment and a good job,"  
  
" It is not about what you want Taichi. This is your destiny,"  
  
" Look . . .Just let me go home and I'll think about it," he sighed and shook his head,  
  
" You can not go home Taichi. This is your home now,"  
  
" What! What the hell are you five idiots talking about!" His shouts echoed around the circular room,  
  
" You shall live out your days in this world now Taichi, until you are relieved from your possession,"  
  
" You can't do that! I don't belong here!"  
  
" You do Taichi and shall until the prophecy is forfilled,"  
  
" No you can't do this. I belong with my wife and child! You can't keep me away from them. I don't care what it takes I'm going to go back to them!"  
  
" You may only go back to your world once your work here is done,"  
  
" You can't hold me here against my will!"  
  
" But you cannot go anywhere else Taichi,"  
  
" Well you guys brought me here, you can just go and out me back!"  
  
" That is impossible. The lords of tern can retrieve through the gateway but only the Enkt can replace through the portal,"  
  
" What the hell are you going on about now!"  
  
" Our fellowship can take things from worlds, but we cannot put them back. Only the Enkt can help you back through the gateway to your world,"  
  
" Alright so where are these 'Enkt'?"  
  
" That is what you are here for Taichi,"  
  
" What?" he frowned and rubbed his temples, this was all getting far to confusing.  
  
" Your task is to retrieve the three warriors. The three that are destined to save our world from catastophory. Once you have taught them and trained them into the warriors they were born to be. Once they have defeated the evil force that is set to take our world, then they shall be worthy enough to be called the Enkt. Then they will be bestowed with the powers of the ancients and then you shall return home,"  
  
Tai closed his eyes and tried to make sense of all of this in his head. Everything was happening so fast. None of this could be truly real. It was fantasy, legend, nothing like this happens to real people.  
  
" So . . .your telling me that the only way I can see my wife and child again is to find some kids and train them into wizards. Just how on earth do you expect me to that!"  
  
" The children are close Taichi. Look for the signs and you will know. This is your destiny Taichi, you shall find away,"  
  
The ancient old mans words began to grow fainter. As he finished his speech the whole room dissolved before Tai's eyes. The walls, table, floor and even the Lords of tern crumbled away into white sand.  
  
He blinked hardly daring to believe his own eyes.  
  
He was standing in the middle of a luscious green pastier. In the distance he could see the slate topped roofs of a village, white little blobs symbolising sheep were dotted over the landscape.  
  
He stared up at the clear blue sky and sighed heavily. His whole body shook with shock, sadness and utter devastation. He fell to the ground and held his head in his hands. How could anyone do this to him? Why him? Why when every thing was going so well for him? This just couldn't be happening it was impossible.  
  
Who in the world was he meant to live a totally different life, in a different world, and not even see his Sora. Torture.  
  
She sat in the dark room all alone. She stroked the soft clean sheets of the bed, just to see if she could feel them still.  
  
Numb, that was what she was. Numb to touch, numb to the temperature around her, numb to any emotion that wasn't misery or despair. She could hardly speak any more, the words that tumbled out of her mouth were meaningless and insignificant.  
  
" Yes I'm fine. Yes a hard time for all of us. Yes a great man," She mumbled the same phrases she had repeated over and over again in these last four months.  
  
What did any of them know? They didn't even know him, how could they sum up what he had been like. What he was like. What he is like.  
  
No one could even try to understand the hell she was going through. No one. All she wanted to do was be left alone in this black room. Left to wallow in her own sorrow. She couldn't carry on living, life was empty without him. But she had to. That's one of the things she hated the most. She had to put a brave face on and carry on with her life for their sakes. Not just one but two people who depend on her. They had no one else.  
  
" Sora," Kari's soft sad voice called from the doorway. The bedroom door shut with a click as she slowly walked over to the side of the bed.  
  
" I can't do it Kari," Sora mumbled roughly,  
  
" No one is asking you to go back out there Sora," She sat down next to her in her smart black dress. Her face was pale and ghostly like all of her energy had been sucked out.  
  
" I can't carry on today Kari. And I won't be able to carry on tomorrow ever, or the next day or the day after that. I CAN'T DO IT!" She sobbed suddenly breaking into wild gushing tears.  
  
Kari instantly hugged her as her own tears rolled down her white cheeks.  
  
" You've got to Sora. Tai wouldn't want it like this. He'd want you to look after them now,"  
  
" But I can't. It's already hard enough I can't cope on my own with another,"  
  
" You're not on your own Sora. You've got all of us here right by your side,"  
  
Authors note- Well the first chapter started off a bit weird, but stick with me because it will get better. I'm concentrating on the Taiora subject more than Tai's life in the other world, although a lot of that is going to be included. Stay tuned because the next chapter will be out really soon, I hope. R+R! 


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer- I only own the things I make up, I haven't made up Digimon so obviously don't own it.  
  
Stay back here  
  
Chapter two  
  
" Your right Amte!" Tai yelled instructions to her from the flat stone rock he sat upon.  
  
The blonde girl lunged to her left to get away from the stick that was being driven into her, she waved her own long stick in the air as though she was trying to hit something. Unfortunately the weapon she was trying to avoid was thrust into the side of her rib cage as she lunged into it.  
  
" Oww," She whispered under her breath as she rubbed her side.  
  
" Your other right Amte! For gods sake when will you learn the difference between left and right! How do you ever expect to be able to fight if you don't even know which way your going!" He pushed him self off the rock and stride across the field to where the girl stood with her attacker.  
  
Her attacker lifted up his helmet and panted for air. The spiky red haired boy leaned against his pole with his metal helmet tucked under one arm and took a deep breath. The young girl standing next to him rolled her eyes as Taichi marched towards them yelling his head off as usual whenever they didn't feel like training.  
  
A boy with short shiny black hair and lively blue eyes followed Taichi across the wet dewy grass.  
  
Tai just couldn't understand Amte sometimes. When she wanted to be she could be the best warrior out of all three of them. She could shoot a fly in between the eyes with a bow and arrow from a mile away. Then other times she looked like she held never held a sword before.  
  
Dane was like her a lot. He could be a brilliant warrior, sharp, quick, defensive and brave. He was strong and powerful, but once Amte got it into her head that she didn't want to work, he would just give up automatically.  
  
Rord was the only one who ever seemed reliable. Even though he wasn't as strong as Amte and Dane, he was still filled with courage and sharp senses. He tried his best all of the time, even when his other two allies decided they wanted to goof off and muck around. What he was lacking in strength he made up for in brains.  
  
" What is wrong with you this morning Amte! Why aren't you even trying!" Tai shouted at her.  
  
She slumped onto the ground and groaned loudly.  
  
" I can't be bothered! We trained all day yesterday and all morning today, can't we just have a little break?"  
  
" We don't have any time for breaks. Besides I thought this was a break. You moan about us walking all day so when we stop walking for a while you moan about us training all day. What would you rather do?"  
  
" Sleep and relax," She murmured.  
  
Dane let out a snigger and stumbled as he pole gave way under his arms.  
  
" That's not an option Amte," He sighed and looked from the thirteen year old girl to the other fourteen year old boys, " Alright how about Dane and Rord have a go,"  
  
" I only just fought Amte," Dane complained,  
  
" Well then you'll be all warmed up for Rord won't you," Tai said as he picked up Amte's pole and threw it to Rord. Rord looked at the wooden stick in his hand and grimaced. He could just picture Dane ending up breaking his nose with it somehow. And he really didn't want Amte to use one of her potions on another broken bone, ever again.  
  
Tai sat himself down on the grass and watched as the two boys hit there sticks together to defend themselves. They were both holding their own pretty well.  
  
They had all come a long way since Tai had found them.  
  
Four years ago. Four years ago he had discovered all three of them sitting in a circle in the middle of a village square. He didn't know what it was that had drawn him to these three children. He just knew instantly the moment he set eyes on them, who they were. The three, one day the Enkt. One day, not just yet.  
  
Four years he had spent in this world travelling with the children, teaching them everything he somehow knew about themselves. He taught them how to fight and how to protect themselves.  
  
They were learning every day, he could always see the improvements they made. Even when they said they would rather eat manure than train any longer, he still knew they were devoted to their art.  
  
Each of them had a certain talent that no one else could ever impersonate.  
  
In these four years he'd become like a father to each of them. He had grown to love each of them like a Father would. He admired Amte's outgoing personality and the way that she was able to rap anyone she wanted around her little finger. A gift that was sure to come in handy in the future. He loved how Dane reminded him of himself as a child, the boyishness and humour he held were exactly like his own. Rord's quite thoughtfulness that very often came in handy, he noticed things that Tai hadn't even thought about sometimes. They were the best kids he knew, but they still didn't help the heart ache to go away.  
  
Time didn't make it better, it only made it worst. Every day he still felt himself waking up and longing to be with her, dying just to see her face or smell her silky hair. He'd give anything to be back with her and Cameron. But as the Lords of tern had said, this was his destiny and he must follow it. No matter how much he longed to be somewhere else.  
  
All he wanted was to see his wife one last time, even if he couldn't be back with her. Just to see what she looked like, to make sure she was coping without him. He felt an immense guilt knowing that he had left her all alone with a child. He wanted to see his child. He wanted to see what Cameron looked like, how he talked, he wanted to watch him grow up.  
  
But he had learnt that wanting never got you anywhere. It would take a long time before he would ever be close to seeing his family again. Longer than just four years.  
  
  
  
  
  
The silvery moon light glittered off of Amte's long golden hair as she sat beneath the stars, looking wearily at the back of the figure seated at the fire a few yards infront of her. He had his back to her and hadn't noticed she was awake. He didn't seem to notice anything going on in the world at this moment. His head was rested in his hands as he stared up at the night's sky.  
  
" What do you think is wrong with him?" Rord whispered into her ear. She hadn't heard him wake but she didn't flinch at the surprise of hearing his voice.  
  
" I don't know,"  
  
" You know tomorrow it will be six years since he found us,"  
  
" Yes I know that,"  
  
" So do you reckon that's what's wrong with him?" Danes deeper voice asked beside her.  
  
" Something about that," Amte sighed, normally she knew just what was wrong with anyone she met. A gift Taichi told her, she had a gift of reading peoples minds without listening to their thoughts. But Taichi was so difficult to read. She couldn't get any sign of emotion from him. It was asthough he had barred him self off from her, " He's so secretive," She whispered thoughtfully,  
  
" He was acting incredibly strange today," Dane said as though they needed reminding, " hardly said a word. He just stared off into space lost in thought. What do you think he was thinking about?"  
  
" He's always like this around this time of year," Rord reminded them.  
  
" It must be something that happened at this time of year. Before he found us," Amte whispered,  
  
" Like what,"  
  
" Well I don't know do I!" She hissed,  
  
" Well you normally do," Dane muttered,  
  
" Well I don't this time," She was utterly annoyed at the fact she couldn't tell what was wrong with Taichi and she didn't need reminding of it. She looked up to Taichi with more respect than anyone else did. Even though when she was younger she had teased him and played him up, now she truly admired all that he had done for them. He had always been there for her and the boys. Like a father.  
  
" He must have had a life before he found us," She thought out loud,  
  
" Like what? Do you think he was married?" Dane asked,  
  
" Not Taichi. He's too much of a loner. Sometimes he can be so cold, blank. I find it so hard to read him when he's like this. I don't think he's ever actually been in love before,"  
  
" We don't actually know anything about his life," Rord suddenly realised,  
  
" Why don't you ask him then?" Dane said daringly,  
  
" No way, you do it,"  
  
" We should just leave him alone. He wants to be left with his thoughts so that's how we shall leave him," Amte stated harshly, she was very much the boss of the group.  
  
" I feel sorry for him. I wish we knew how we could make it better. Like he's always done for us," Rord told the other two.  
  
" I guess we'll never know,"  
  
  
  
  
  
Two years on  
  
Amte's long silvery hair flew through the air as she somersaulted backwards. CRASH! She landed hard on her backside in the middle of a patch of clover.  
  
" Will you watch what you're doing with that thing!" She screamed at Dane as he watched her laughing holding his long silver sword.  
  
" Hey I was only training with you. I guess I'm just going to have to go easier on you Amt,"  
  
" You know I'm just as good as you are!" She spat at him,  
  
" You know Amte maybe you're to old for this sort of stuff now. All the other girls your age are married, maybe you should be at home backing bread instead of trying to play with the big boys,"  
  
" Amte dosn't even know how to make bread," Rord muttered,  
  
" Like anyone would marry you anyway," Dane sniggered,  
  
" Don't give me any of that talk Dane. I'll kick your ass boy,"  
  
" Then get off the ground and fight back!" Tai yelled a couple of paces away from her. He shook his head, these two teenagers really did have a weird way of flirting.  
  
She scowled at the ground and pulled herself up.  
  
" Oooowwwww!" She screamed as something shot out of the ground as fast as a rocket and hit her in the small of her back. It flew through the air in a blur of gold.  
  
" It's an Omtitt!" Rord cried with surprise,  
  
" Quick someone catch it!" Dane yelled desperately," Before it flies away,"  
  
Amte dived forwards and skidded along the ground as she tried to grab hold of the magical wish-giving creature.  
  
" Taichi it's coming right for you!" Dane hollered.  
  
Tai hadn't even realised what was going on. He turned around to see a blur of gold hurtling at his face. He held his hand up to his head and the Omtitt flew straight into his out stretched palm. He immediately grasped his fingers around its shiny hard body. He peered closer to see what he had caught.  
  
" Tai! You . . .you caught it!" Rord cried in disbelief. This was too good to be true. He had never heard of anyone actually catching an Omtitt before. These magical golden creatures would grant you one wish if you caught them. Just think what Taichi could wish for!  
  
" Wow," Amte whispered, " So what are you going to wish for?" She asked eagerly.  
  
" Wish for?" He whispered dumbly,  
  
" Come on Tai you just caught a Omtitt! What are you going to wish for?"  
  
" All the jewels in the world!"  
  
" To be king of the world!"  
  
" For the world to be totally peaceful so we don't have to fight!" The three teenagers suggested.  
  
Tai stared at the struggling golden ball in his fist. This really was too good to be true. There was only one thing he ever wanted. Only one thing he could ever wish for.  
  
" Really," he muttered,  
  
" What are you going to wish for?" Dane asked loudly,  
  
Taichi's eyes seemed to mist over as he thought.  
  
" Sora," he said barely above a whisper.  
  
" What?" Dane asked again,  
  
" I wish to see Sora," Tai said quietly and fearfully,  
  
" Who?"  
  
The golden ball stopped struggling. He opened his fist and it lay quite still. Then in spilt in half and a beam of golden light shone out of it.  
  
The light cast a golden square in front of the four humans like a television screen.  
  
" What's it doing?" Dane asked nervously,  
  
As they stared into the depths of the gold, a picture began to unfold. The deeper they looked the clearer the picture began to make itself.  
  
A tall woman with long red hair stood with her back to them. She wore a light blue top and cream tight pants, she had a slim figure. She stood infront of a sink in the middle of a kitchen, staring into space.  
  
" Sora . . ." Tai whispered, his voice was full of amazement and hope.  
  
" Who's that Taichi?" Amte asked wearily. He didn't seem to be able to hear them. He walked slowly towards the picture in the air. He stuck out his right hand, it parsed through the picture giving off a ripple like the surface of water. Suddenly in a rush of wind he was somehow sucked into the picture.  
  
" Taichi!" Amte cried as she tried to pull him back,  
  
" No let him go," Rord said sternly. The ripples over the surface of the picture calmed and the three teenagers saw Taichi standing next to the young woman.  
  
Authors note- Chapter three will be up really soon ^_^  
  
So until then R+R 


	3. Chapter three

Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with Digimon blah blah blah  
  
Stay back here  
  
Chapter three  
  
His heart pounded in his ears like a drum. She stood only a foot infront of him. She was so close . . .he could finally touch her. After nearly eight years he could finally be with her again.  
  
" Sora!" he cried letting all of his longing and passion fill his voice. She didn't turn around. Her deep amber eyes still stared off into space.  
  
He reached out his hands to pull her towards him. But his desperate fingers just passed through her tanned skin, like she wasn't even real. Or like he wasn't even real.  
  
" Sora!" he shouted again, but she didn't even flinch at hearing her name.  
  
" Sora it's me! Sora it's Tai! What's wrong?" He asked frantically.  
  
Still no response.  
  
She sighed and pushed her auburn hair behind her ears with her right hand, like he had seen her do so many times before. This time the movement was enchanting, he tried to stroke that silky hair, feel her softness and warmth. But his hand just past through her like she was no more than air.  
  
She turned around and looked straight through him, at a clock on the wall above the kitchen door.  
  
'She can't hear, feel or see me,' Tai thought to himself. It was like he was a ghost.  
  
She grabbed a dirty plate off the top of a pile beside her and shoved it into some warm soapy water. She hummed to herself as she did so.  
  
He watched entranced with every movement she made, every gesture, every breath. She seemed so real and so full of life. But he couldn't feel her warmth around him or smell that sweet powdery musk over her body. Even though he was right next to her it was like he was a thousand miles away.  
  
Like he was in another world.  
  
Of course. He was in another world. He might be able to see her but the boundary between their worlds was still up. This was just a window to watch her though. He should have seen that coming. Why did magic never work easily.  
  
He lifted his hand and smoothed it around her head like he was stroking her hair. He had prayed and wished that he would be this close to her again. In eight years she hadn't changed one bit, her hair was longer, the amber in her eyes seemed frosted over asthough they were harder, but she still held that same presence around her. She was still full of life and love, just like his Sora.  
  
He tore his eyes away from her to glance around the apartment. It was the same apartment they had chosen together. Cosy, close to school, a park just across the street and a nice neighbour hood, perfect for raising a family. He smiled as he saw she had painted the kitchen yellow. They had argued about that for months, she wanted blue and he wanted yellow. But they were both so stubborn neither of them would give in. his heart twanged as he realised she must of done it for him. The living room beyond the kitchen seemed to be littered with toys and magazines. His heart leaped as he realised he might see his son as well.  
  
The water ran down the plughole with a gurgle as she finished washing up. She turned to the large white fridge and started hunting through the shelves. He glanced at the clock and saw it was about time for lunch. She took out some cheese and fruit. Then started buttering some slices of bread for sandwiches.  
  
The front door flew open with an all mighty slam.  
  
" Mum!" A little girl's voice hollered desperately into the apartment.  
  
" Oh no what now," Sora muttered under her breath.  
  
Mum? A little girl of about six years old with short brown hair and large amber eyes rushed into the kitchen, she was closely followed by a younger girl with lighter brown hair and deep brown eyes, she reminded tai vaguely of someone.  
  
Mum? Why was that little girl calling her mum? A sudden horrific idea struck Tai, an idea that he had tried to keep to the back of his mind. What if Sora had found someone else, he couldn't expect her to grieve for him forever. She was a beautiful woman, of course men would be interested in her and Cameron did need a father.  
  
" Mum Cams gone an-" The little girl started to yell at her mother then suddenly stopped. She stared straight at Tai. Their eyes exchanged alarmed looks. This little girl couldn't see him could she?  
  
" Auntie Sora Cam's in a fight!" The other little girl shrieked.  
  
The oldest girl shook her head as though to clear her thoughts and then stared up at her Mother. She grabbed hold of Sora's arm and pulled her towards the door.  
  
" Quick mum you've got to come I don't know what he's going to do!"  
  
" It wasn't his fault auntie Sora, he was sticking up for Paul and then graham started picking on him!"  
  
" Oh god not again," Sora groaned, " I swear I'm going to have to lock that boy up soon,"  
  
His son was in a fight. That was it, he had to help his son. His heart leapt with joy as he realised he would finally see the little boy he had dreamed about so often. He followed the two little girls and his wife out into the hall. They ran down the apartment block stairs and across the street to the green little park. Just inside the gates by the play area Tai could see a huddle of kids shouting and cheering.  
  
" Cameron Taichi Kamiya what the hell do you think you're doing!" Sora screamed as she ran up to the group of kids.  
  
They took one look at the angry mother and suddenly ran in opposite directions. Leaving three boys of about the same age. One with blonde spiky hair and deep blue eyes cringing as he looked at Sora and the other two. Another boy with straight black hair a very bloody nose was being held up by his collar by another boy with his fist screwed up ready to punch again.  
  
Tai's heart flipped into his throat as he looked at his eight-year-old son. It was like looking into a mirror twenty years ago. He had thick messy hair just like Tai's, a skinny but athletic build, tanned skin from where he had been out in the sun so much, but amber eyes like his mothers, now filed with fear as he watched Sora approach him.  
  
" Put that boy down!" She screamed. He immediately let go of the black haired boys collar and let him fall to the floor.  
  
" It wasn't his fault this time auntie Sora!" The blonde haired boy tried to explain as the other girl had, " he was sticking up for-"  
  
" I don't care who you were sticking up for this time Cameron! I've warned you a thousand times about fighting! Why can't you ever just leave things alone!"  
  
" But he wa-" Cameron to defend himself,  
  
" I don't care! I don't want you fighting Cameron! You know its wrong and one day your going to get yourself into serious trouble!"  
  
" But I-"  
  
" No Buts!" She grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him back to the apartment block. His younger sister ran along beside him giving him weary looks. The other girl and blonde haired boy stood beside each other watching her drag them away with sorrowful looks.  
  
" What is your problem Cameron. You always have to be the hero," She muttered savagely.  
  
' Always have to be the hero', she had said that that to him countless times. Whenever he got into business he could have avoided.  
  
He grinned silently to himself as she paused to fiddle with her keys in the lock. He suddenly felt very proud of his son. He had stuck up for someone less able than himself and come out on top. He had been a hero.  
  
" I can't believe you went and got Mum," Cameron whispered to his little sister,  
  
" Don't you start with her Cameron! Nadia did the right thing getting me. You could have had your brains beaten out if it wasn't for her,"  
  
Cameron pulled a face at Nadia behind his mothers back as they entered the apartment, which she returned with sticking out her tongue.  
  
" I did the right thing. Paul needed someone to help him," Cameron muttered as he folded his arms.  
  
Sora sighed and sat down on the couch. She rubbed her temples as she screwed up her face.  
  
" Cam . . .I know you mean to do the right thing," She whispered gently. She opened her eyes and held out her arms to him.  
  
He walked slowly across the room and let her scoop him up into her lap.  
  
" But sometimes I just wish that you would leave people to their own problems. If it's not your battle don't fight it. People have to learn to stick up for them selves and there never going to do that if you are always doing it for them,"  
  
" But it's not fair when bullies like Graham and Dennis Norton come along and picked on kids smaller than them," He whispered from her shoulder,  
  
" Your right it's not fair. But you have to learn to keep your nose out of over peoples business. Or else one day you're going to come up against someone a lot stronger than yourself and you're going to get hurt,"  
  
" No one can hurt Cam, he's to quick and strong," Nadia said as she sat on the other side of Sora. She put an arm around her daughter and pulled her in close. She smiled lovingly as she stroked the little girl's hair.  
  
Tai felt tears sting in the back of his eyes. He wanted more than anything to rap his arms around all three of them, it was torture to watch but not touch.  
  
Who was this other little girl? Nadia, when did she have Nadia. How could she of had another child after Cameron. Their ages looked so close, but how could she have got pregnant just after he left. She wouldn't of, Sora wouldn't do that to him. Where did she come from?  
  
The little girl looked up at the spot he was standing in and frowned. She turned to her mother.  
  
" How come you had another baby?" Nadia asked,  
  
" What?" Sora said confused.  
  
" He wants to know how you had another baby," She repeated as though it was a chore,  
  
" Who does?" Sora asked cautiously,  
  
" The man standing by the table, he wants to know how come you had another baby,"  
  
Sora snapped her eyes shut and pulled her daughter closer to her. Cameron let out a little gasp.  
  
" There's no one standing by the coffee table sweetie," Sora said sternly,  
  
" Yes there is Mum and he wants to know how," Nadia repeated again,  
  
Sora suddenly pushed herself off the couch and walked briskly into the kitchen rubbing a hand across her eyes. Cameron turned to his sister and gave her a warning glare.  
  
" You know mom dosn't like it when you do that," he whispered,  
  
" But he's so upset I had to ask,"  
  
" Stop it Nadia. You always upset mum like that. I thought that you had stopped it for good now. You mustn't make up people anymore,"  
  
" You know I don't make them up Cam, you used to do it too," Her voice wined as she tried to persuade him,  
  
" Yes but that was just a game we stopped playing along time ago,"  
  
" It's not my fault if he wants to speak to her," Nadia mumbled crossly,  
  
Tai stared at the two children sitting on the couch. So she could see him, but why? And how when no one else could?  
  
The two children sitting side by side looked so much alike. The same hair, eyes, complexion, build. They were unmistakable as siblings, but he couldn't possible be this beautiful little girls father.  
  
The doorbell rang and Cameron stood up to answer it.  
  
" Matt!" Tai cried as he saw his old friend standing in the doorway.  
  
" Mums in the kitchen uncle matt," Cameron said, he looked behind him to check the hall way for something.  
  
" Todd is at home Cam," Matt said rather loudly so that Sora could here, " I heard you did well this afternoon, nice one. Been working on that left hook of yours I guess," He whispered into the boys' ear. A grin spread across Cameron's face, his eyes light up with excitement.  
  
Matt gave him mischievous wink as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
Sora sat at the little round kitchen table stirring a cup of black coffee.  
  
" Hey," matt said quietly as he pulled out the chair opposite her,  
  
" Hey," She answered him,  
  
" So did you give him a good talking to?"  
  
" Like it ever makes any difference. Just goes in one ear and out the other," Sora mumbled into her cup. She made sure to keep her eyes away from the man sitting across from her, to make sure he wouldn't see she was upset.  
  
" Some of it sticks somewhere. He just forgets to use his head a lot of the time. Just like Tai," he whispered  
  
" Umm," Sora mumbled trying to act like she didn't notice that name.  
  
" Sora . . .you know . . .you've got to talk to them one day,"  
  
" I always talk to them. How else would I get through the day if I didn't yell or nag," She grumbled,  
  
" You know what I mean Sora. They want to know about him,"  
  
Tai's heart seemed to beating over time as he listened to his wife and best friend's conversation. Matt was talking about him, but Sora didn't even want to listen. It was like she was trying to shut her self off from ever hearing his name.  
  
" Well if they wanted to know they would ask, and they have never asked me anything," She said sternly, trying to convince herself.  
  
" They ask me. Cam is always asking me about him. And I always tell him he has to ask you. But he won't because he's scared of upsetting you,"  
  
Sora stared into the pit of her cup in silence.  
  
" I'm so scared matt. She's been doing it again. She hasn't done it for years but she started it again today,"  
  
" Started what?" matt asked gently,  
  
" Saying there was someone else in the room. I used to think that she was making them all up, but then she would have conversations with them and it was like they . . .they were really there. All these times that she's done it I've been waiting for her to speak to him. I've always known that she would one day and. . . .and today I think she did . . .and she finally asked what has held me back for so long,"  
  
" What do you mean Sora?"  
  
" She was talking to him and . . .. And . . . oh god Matt I can't tell her about him. Do you know how betrayed she would feel if she knew her own father never even knew she existed,"  
  
Tai's jaw dropped. He slowly glanced back into the living room where Nadia was playing with a Barbie doll. That little girl . . . that perfect, beautiful child was his. He was that little girl's father. All these years. . He never knew.  
  
" I'm sure he knows now Sora,"  
  
" I just wish so much that I had told him matt,"  
  
" How could you tell him when you didn't even know yourself,"  
  
" I should have realised sooner. I just want to . . . I want to see him with them. I want him to see what brilliant kids he's got but . . .but . . ." She trailed off and stared at the opposite wall so matt couldn't see her face.  
  
" He knows Sora, I know he does,"  
  
The kitchen infront of him began to flick like a fuzzy T.V screen.  
  
She pushed her hair behind her ears. All he wanted to do was bring her into his arms and promise everything would be all right.  
  
The picture began to blur the voices of the children playing in the background began to fade into the distance.  
  
All he wanted was to be back with her. He regretted so many things, why hadn't he stayed with her that morning, why had he gone out so early. Why hadn't he told her how much he loved her before he left?  
  
" Sora I love you," he whispered though his voice was choked with tears. He could scream that as loud as possible and she still wouldn't hear him.  
  
The whole room seemed to wave and mix into one huge blur of colours.  
  
" No not yet, please just a little longer!" He cried desperately.  
  
The blur of colours melted away unveiling the same country scene he had left in that other world.  
  
He closed his eyes and wished with all the passion he could muster, that he was still back in that friendly warm apartment with his family.  
  
" Oh Taichi . . ." Amte's gentle voice said sadly behind him, " Was that . . .?"  
  
Tai bent down and picked up the sword that lay beside him in the grass.  
  
" We better set off now to the next town," He said loudly and clearly, " It will be dark soon,"  
  
He took long hurried strides across the empty field leaving the other three behind him.  
  
" Taichi . . .I'm sorry," Amte tried to call to him, but her voice was so choked up with tears she could only whisper it.  
  
" He gave all that up for us," Rord mumbled in disbelief,  
  
" He didn't want to. I don't think he had any choice," Amte murmured sadly,  
  
" That's why we have to win. To pay Taichi back for all that he's done for us,"  
  
Authors note- I didn't realise how much this chapter was like sixth sense until I finished writing it. Oh well it's over and done with now and chapter four will be out soon hopefully. R+R please! 


	4. Chapter four

Disclaimer- I don't anything related to Digimon.  
  
Stay back here  
  
Chapter four  
  
" WE RULE! There is just no question about it I totally rule man!" Cameron hollered as he climbed the stairs to his apartment.  
  
" We could have beaten you cam. You only play soccer with us because you're bigger," His nine-year-old sister yelled as she followed him up the staircase.  
  
" No I play soccer with you and your little friends because I whip your asses every single time!" he cried with joy.  
  
The young girl with her hair pulled back in a scruffy ponytail suddenly leapt on top of her brother's back.  
  
" Come on then cam. I'll take you out right now!"  
  
He struggled to get free of her grip and just managed to pull himself off the floor with her still clinging onto his neck.  
  
" I'm eleven your nine. I'm not going to fight you because I'll just win again!"  
  
" No you won't!" She hung on to his shirt as he stumbled to their apartment door. He threw open the freshly painted red door and fell onto the soft carpet with his sister sitting on his back.  
  
" Aaaaaaahhhhhhh get off me!" He yelled,  
  
" See you're not going to win this time Cam!" She yelled,  
  
" Mum! MUM!" Cam shouted into the apartment, " Mu-" His yells were cut short as he saw his mother sitting on the couch curled up into a little ball with a knitted blanket draped across her. She didn't seem to notice the two fighting children, she was staring at the television at an old home movie. Her face was red and streaked with tears. She looked more like a little girl than a strong grown woman.  
  
He felt Nadia clutch onto his hand for comfort as she looked at their mother. There was a errie sadness over her, depression, and grief. Something that he had never seen before. He had never seen her cry. Not once in his whole life. Even though she didn't make a sound the silvery tears still ran violently down her face. She didn't seem like his mother any more. It was asthough she had been replaced. She looked so weak and fragile, like the slightest sound would cause her to crumble. He was glad Nadia was holding onto him, he was scared too.  
  
" Mum?" He whispered as he pulled himself off the floor.  
  
  
  
Taichi stoked the fire with a long wooden stick he had found not far away.  
  
Amte sighed as she stared up at the starlight sky. Sometimes she wondered if there was anything more beautiful than the stars, maybe there was and she hadn't seen it yet. Each little sparkle must be trillions and trillions of miles away. Maybe there was someone on one of the stars staring at earth wondering the same thing.  
  
She was brought out of her trance at the gruesome noises of Dane eating a loaf of bred beside her.  
  
" Can't you be a little quieter," She demanded,  
  
" Sorry mother," Dane snapped,  
  
" Your so disgusting," She said shaking her head.  
  
He grinned and stuck out his tongue, revealing the chewed up lumps off bread in his mouth.  
  
" Dane that's foul!" She screamed,  
  
" Dane I'm trying to eat," Rord cringed,  
  
" At least I'm not as foul as how you smell," Dane laughed at Amte,  
  
" I don't smell-" She was about to launch herself into another childish argument. When Taichi interrupted her.  
  
" The dark is rising," He spoke barely above a whisper, but these four words were enough to silence the whole group.  
  
He didn't take his gaze away from the depths of the burning fire as the other three stared at him.  
  
Amte closed her eyes and tried to register the fateful phrase he had just uttered.  
  
" How . . .how do you know?" Rord asked quietly.  
  
The landscape suddenly sounded silent around them, not a cricket or even a gust of wind broke the stillness. It was asthough the whole world was waiting for Taichi's next words.  
  
" The lords have told me," He muttered, " They have bestowed a vision on me. The time will soon be upon us," The tone of his voice did not change but his words carried an air of great importance.  
  
" But . . .how . . .we're not ready . . . they can't," Dane whispered dumbly,  
  
" Eleven years you have all trained. I have watched knowing that this moment would come one day. We have all known it. You are no longer children. You are adults, you have you skills and your logic. You no longer need me to guide you,"  
  
A wave of horror suddenly washed over Amte. Yes she had always known this day would come, but there was something more terrifying than fighting a battle.  
  
" Your not going to leave us are you Taichi?" She blurted out sounding like a little child again, " I couldn't bare it if you left us now,"  
  
Taichi took his gaze away from the dancing flames and looked upon her. After all of her training and years she still couldn't read that blank hard face. She understood him a little better now, he had suffered a massive heartbreak, something that could never be repaired. But he wouldn't let her know what was really going on in his mind. He had taught her this power and while teaching her he had secretly put a spell in-between them.  
  
" Not just yet," he answered her, " But the day will soon be upon us,"  
  
  
  
" Mum?" Cameron whispered again as he slowly walked across the living room floor to where she sat. She didn't stir nor did she look away from the television screen.  
  
He glanced at the screen. The camera was being walked through what looked liked a hotel room, two freshly made beds, a long desk with various bottles on it, a wardrobe and then a long clear patio door. The holder of the camera pulled open the patio doors and walked onto a stone patio. Infront lay a clear blue pool with a couple of sun lounges dotted around its edges on the patio slabs. Three people came could be seen sitting on a group of sun lounges talking together.  
  
" Hey matt I found Kari's camera!" The cameraman shouted. His voice was deep but gentle and light-hearted, he started to snigger. A lively fun loving sort of laugh.  
  
" Come and sit down," Cameron's mother whispered to him.  
  
He sat on the couch beside her with Nadia on the other side. She immediately put an arm around both of them and pulled them in close to her.  
  
" Great! Hey film me falling in the swimming pool!" A teenage version of Cameron's uncle matt cried as he ran towards the camera from the sun lounges.  
  
" Tai put that back! She'll kill you if she finds out you've got it!" His own Mothers voice yelled from one of the sun lounges.  
  
She was dressed in shorts and a pale T-shirt with sunglasses hiding her eyes. She looked incredibly young, about eighteen or nineteen. But it wasn't his mother's youth that startled him. It was her words.  
  
'Tai' his father. His father was holding the camera. His father was filming this scene. He had never met his father, never heard him speak. The only thing he knew about him, was his name. But now it was as though he was seeing through his father's eyes. He felt a great leap of triumph in his heart. Finally he would see his father. Not just in the photos they had of him, he would see his father living, breathing, talking, and moving.  
  
" Relax she and T.K are down at the beach. They'll never know," His father laughed joyfully,  
  
" Hey Tai! Tai film me! Film me!" Uncle Matt shouted waving his arms around like an excited toddler.  
  
His father focused the camera away from his mothers frowning face, to Matt. He suddenly turned around, bent over and pulled a full moon at the camera.  
  
Cameron burst into laughter at the very same time his father did behind the lens. His outrageous laughs seemed to echo around the room despite the sombre aura it held.  
  
" Matt!" Auntie Mimi's voice shouted with disgust.  
  
The camera dropped to a weird angle as Tai leaned against a wall to steady himself. The screen bumped up and down as Tai let his laughter flow.  
  
" Tai Kamiya give me back my CAMERA!" An angry voice screamed behind him,  
  
The camera spun around to show Auntie Kari running out of the same patio doors Tai had just emerged from.  
  
" Uh oh!" Tai cried, " Sora you hold her off while I make a run for it,"  
  
" No way I'm not helping you. You shouldn't have taken her stuff in the first place!" Cam's mothers voice laughed in the opposite direction. The camera started to bump up and down as he ran across the patio pass the swimming pool and fought his way through some bushes.  
  
" That's all for now folks," He whispered into the camera. Then it all suddenly went fuzzy with static snow.  
  
Sora pressed the remote control in her hand and the screen went black.  
  
They all sat in silence for a while. Cam mulled over that happy, lively mischievous guy he had just seen on the screen. A question was burning at the back of his mind.  
  
" What was he like Mum?" He whispered cautiously,  
  
She took her hand away from his side and stroked his soft spiky brown hair. She sat in silence until Cam didn't think she was going to answer him.  
  
" He was a wonderful man," She whispered, a smile suddenly curled at the corner of her rosy lips, "And you take after him in every way. You both do,"  
  
She twisted her body and pulled Nadia into her lap.  
  
" He was all ways full of energy, hardly ever sat down. That's why he loved playing sports so much, he was incredibly good at them too. Especially soccer, he was captain of the soccer team in high school three years running," her smile grew as though she was remembering a happy memory, " He was always happy as well. He never had a bad word to say to anyone. He was nice to everyone and he was always willing to help. Even when people were very very bad he never turned them away. He was defiantly a comedian, everyone thought he was hilarious. Even when I was really upset he could always make me laugh," She twisted a lock of Nadia's hair around her finger as the little girl laid her head on her mothers chest, listening to stories of her father.  
  
" How did you meet him?" Nadia asked softly,  
  
" I first meet him in the restaurant he worked at in high school. Matt worked there as a waiter too and Auntie Mimi really liked him. So she dragged me down there after school so I could sit with her while she flirted," His Mother giggled,  
  
" Was it love at first sight, " Nadia asked remembering all the fairy tales she had heard,  
  
" Sort of, I suppose deep down I knew I loved him then. But I didn't act on my feelings for a while,"  
  
" Was he handsome Mommy?"  
  
" Very very handsome," Sora whispered as she kissed her daughters head, " And very very brave too,"  
  
Nadia smiled as she cuddled her mother. But there was something more serious nagging at the back of cam's mind. Of course he wanted to know about who his father was, but there was something the other two were over looking.  
  
" How did he die," He blurted out quickly before he could change his mind,  
  
Sora was silent for a while.  
  
" There was a gas explosion in the park while he was jogging . . . .a pipe had burst underground and it . . .it just exploded," She held her children tighter to her, " he wouldn't of felt any pain. He wouldn't have even known what had happened,"  
  
Cameron's heart sunk lower than it had ever gone before. Like switching of a switch, his father's life had gone out. A whole lively, happy person just gone in a second. Leaving behind him, his mother and his little sister. He wouldn't have had any idea what was about to happen. Did he wake up that morning knowing he was going to die?  
  
Out like a light. Like a candle snubbed. Nothing. The end. A whole existent just whipped out in a matter of seconds.  
  
Authors note- Not very much action in this chapter I know. But I'm working on the history of the characters first. The next chapter will be a lot more action packed and up soon, but I've got a lot of school work going on at the moment and so it might take a little while. I hope that it's not too sad for you so far. Thanks for all of your reviews and I really didn't mean to make anyone cry in the last chapter. Anyway R+R! *************************************************** 


End file.
